WHAT ELSE! School
by WhatelseschoolRP
Summary: Rp entre une hippie et une banane.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT ELSE?School**.

"-C'est bien _here _le club de musique?" demanda timidement un garçon à l'accent britannique.

Il balançait nerveusement sa cravate en soie entre ses mains tremblantes et moites de stress. C'était à peine si il osait regarder dans les yeux, les membres du club de musique. Leur groupe était formé depuis peu, -_à la rentrée_- mais une ambiance amicale et paisible s'y était déjà installée. Ils étaient quatre pour l'instant; Une chanteuse, un bassiste, un batteur, et un guitariste. Le bassiste, dont ses cheveux bruns lui recouvraient abondamment le visage, se permit de prendre la parole en premier. Il fixa le jeune individu de ses yeux ambrés-noisettes et déclara sans aucune conviction:

-"Désolé, on prend pas les débutants ici. Et pars apprendre le français, tant qu'on y est." lâcha t-il avant de se mettre à lustrer son instrument qu'il chérissait tant, la basse. Le batteur du groupe s'empressa de refiler un violent coup de pied dans le dos de son camarade, manquant le faire tomber de sa chaise et surenchérit:

-"Excuse le, il est un peu insociable au premier abord mais en le connaissant mieux, tu verras, il a petit côté attachant. Ton nom et ce que tu sais faire s'il te plait.~" il prit une abondante poignée de ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, et les repoussa en arrière.

-"Je me nomme Chilber McGonac et je joue du _synthesizer." _articula timidement le jeune britannique à l'air innocent.

Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et son souffle court mais il savait qu'il devrait passer par la case du "_test_". Prenant soudainement une inspiration bruyante, il s'approcha du synthétiseur maladroitement rangé dans une armoire en bois, le sortit en le dépoussiérant d'un seul coup de manche et le brancha à une prise non loin de là, décidément déterminé à montrer son talent. Le bassiste et le batteur se regardèrent presque instinctivement, tous les deux impatients d'entendre quel morceau allait-il jouer et comment. Chilber laissa glisser ses doigts aux aspects plutôt féminins le long des touches et se mit à chanter d'abord en _a cappella_ puis accompagné par le doux son du synthétiseur, la chanson "_Let it be_" des Beatles. Certes, il faisait quelques fausses notes autant au niveau de la voix que sur le synthétiseur, mais son interprétation était remplie de sincérité. Sa voix était plutôt d'un timbre de ténor, avec une note rauque et l'interprétation sur le synthétiseur sentait vaguement l'improvisation, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. A la fin de sa prestation, le batteur s'empressa d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, et d'un simple geste amicale, il lui tapota l'épaule:

-"Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je suis comblé!Mon nom est Snow Grape et lui l'autre grincheux de tout à l'heure c'est Sebastian Widich. Je laisse les autres se présenter, eux sont plus sociables que Seb'." se moqua allègrement le batteur.

-"La ferme ou je t'explose, Snow." rajouta d'une façon haineuse le surnommé "_Seb' _" en tapant du poing sur la table.


	2. Chapter 2

- Hé ! Vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous battre !

C'était une voix claire comme le cristal. Chilber leva les yeux et resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille en face de lui. Ses cheveux teints d'un blond presque blanc et parsemés de mèches vertes lui tombaient sur les épaule en formant de soigneuses courbes. Ses yeux d'un émeraude éclatant donnaient l'impression de traverser le corps tout entier de la personne observée. Arborant un T-shirt des Sex Pistols "Never Mind the Bollocks" et un short en jeans déchiré la jeune fille avait un style incroyable. Ses Doc Martens rouges lui montaient jusqu'aux mollets et ses collants transparents étaient légèrement troués.

- Je m'appelle Nancy, Nancy Clappins. Enchantée de te connaitre.

Elle lui tandis la main, une main ferme. Chilber était totalement chamboulé, peu habituer à être en présence d'une personne aussi charismatique.

- Je, hum... Enchanté, oui, m-moi aussi.

- Et lui c'est John Richards, le guitariste.

Chilber marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit John. Le jeune homme était assit sur un énorme ampli une guitare rouge à la main. Il avait les cheveux châtains décoiffés avec précision, une barbe de trois jours et un sourire comme Chilber n'avait jamais vu, un sourire discret au coin de la bouche. Son regard était doux, ses yeux marrons semblaient toujours dans le vague comme s'il planait constamment. Il avait une veste bien cintrée, un jeans savamment retroussé et des bottines marrons. Il portait un T-Shirt de l'album "Abbey Road" des Beatles. Chilber était tombé sous son charme.

- Les Beatles hein ? dit John d'une voix rauque et douce à la fois, tu as fait un bon choix. Les gars on le prend ! Ça changera d'avoir un autre fan des Beatles dans notre groupe. Entre Seb' qui passe son temps à écouter du hard rock, Nancy les Sex Pistols et Snow Grape du Tom Waits on est un groupe plutôt varié. En tous les cas, je suis heureux de rencontrer un autre fan des Beatles.

Chilber ne su quoi dire, hypnotisé par la voix, le sourire et le regard de John. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chilbert ne pu empêcher ses joues de se parsemer de tâches rouges. Il voulu prendre la parole mais Sebastian, en colère de prendre d'après lui, "un incapable pareil", se mit à crier d'une voix déchirant complètement l'ambiance dés alors paisible du club:

-Je vous ne comprenez pas?!C'est une Merde, ce mec!Une sous-MERDE!

Le jeune britannique avait, certes, quelques difficultés en Français mais il avait parfaitement compris le message que voulait faire passer le batteur. Chilbert possédait une telle émotivité depuis sa tendre enfance, que les paroles du surnommé _Seb'_, bien trop cruels à son goût, laissèrent ses yeux se remplirent soudainement de larmes. Honteux de pouvoir pleurer en public et surtout en présence de telles personnalités -_surtout John_-, il préféra s'enfuir en courant. Au passage Snow avait essayé de le rattraper mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à un ancien coureur hors-pair. Car oui, en Angleterre, Chilbert n'était d'autre que le meilleur athlète de son pays catégorie junior, mais c'était le _bon vieux temps_ comme l'appelait-il si bien l'ex-champion.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans des pensées des plus sordides, il bouscula une fille aux cheveux blonds, semblable à de l'or. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur rare, presque inhabituel. D'un bleu nuit tout aussi mystérieux que le fait que lorsque qu'elle tomba violemment au sol, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Comme si les mots restaient prisonniers en elle. Celle-ci le fixait d'un air perdu et presque piteux, mais fasse à ce regard suppliant, Chilbert ne pouvait se sentir que plus culpabilisé que d'avoir troublé une aussi charmante jeune fille et décida de continuer sa folle course dans les couloirs du lycée. Snow, qui la vit tomber sous ses yeux, se rua sur elle, en la cajolant tendrement, blottit tout contre lui.

Cette fille et lui, se connaissaient déjà depuis la maternelle, par un heureux hasard, mais sous les moqueries des autres à cause de son handicap, le mutisme, Snow l'avait prit sous son aile, se promettant de toujours là protéger de toutes choses qui pourrait là faire souffrir. Depuis ce jour, elle fut s'en cesse poursuivi par ce dernier, avec une conviction apparemment indestructible de la protéger. C'était évident et plus que voyant que le musicien avait toujours été animé d'un amour fou pour elle. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme à de nombreuses reprises mais malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais eu rien envie d'entendre, se contentant d'un silence tellement habituel chez elle pour lui faire comprendre que sa réponse était formellement non. Pourquoi?Elle ne lui avait jamais précisé en détails le pourquoi du comment, laissant à chaque fois, le jeune homme espérer désespérément une réponse favorable à ses demandes.

Snow scrutait de ses yeux baladeurs, les courbes de la jolie blonde jusqu'à ses surprenants yeux bleus. Il avait la voix frêle d'angoisse et tremblotait de tout son corps:

-Est ce que ça va?!Tu vas bien?!Tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie?!


	4. Chapter 4

La jeune fille muette le regarda avec un petit sourire timide et prit à l'intérieur de son sac un carnet rose. Elle nota d'une soigneuse écriture:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. »

- Tu-tu es sûre ?

Elle affirma d'un hochement de tête. Snow plus attendrit que jamais lui demanda d'une voix tremblante:

- Tu aimerai venir au cinéma avec moi ce soir ?

Toujours en griffonnant sur son carnet, la jeune fille répondit:

« Si tu veux, tu passes me chercher ? »

Le garçon, plus heureux que jamais, acquiesça immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle de répétition du groupe, Sebastian était en train de faire les cents pas.

- Franchement Seb' t'en rates pas une ! dit Nancy d'une voix désespérée.

- Je sais ! répliqua Sebastian d'un ton brusque.

- Et puis Chilber avait du talent, il aurait été super dans notre groupe, continua John.

- Je sais !

- Faut toujours que tu passes ta fierté et ta violence avant tout !

- Je sais putain !

Cette dernière phrase, il l'avait crié. Il prit sa basse, la mit dans son étui et sorti de la salle en claquant la porte.

- Mais quel con, il a foiré toute notre répétition !

- On répétera demain John. Bon je rentre moi.

- Je peux te raccompagner ?

- Hein ? Euh… Si tu veux.

Ils refermèrent la porte et s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir sombre.

Le lycée était entouré d'un immense parc. Les deux amis avançaient laissant le silence du crépuscule les envahir. Seul le craquement des feuilles sous leurs pieds troublait le calme. John prit ses écouteurs en passa un à Nancy. Il alluma son iPod et mit une musique. C'était Michelle des Beatles. Nancy le regarda, surprise, mais laissa son écouteur dans l'oreille appréciant la douceur de la chanson. John mit délicatement sa main dans celle de la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers elle, effleurant sa joue. Puis, tendrement déposa un baiser doux comme les vagues caressant le rivage. La jeune fille se laissa faire entrainée par l'envoutement de la musique.

Chilber, seul dans la pénombre du parc adossé à un arbre, pleurait toujours. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un léger craquement à quelques mètres de lui. C'était John et Nancy. John lui tenait la main. Ils s'embrassaient. Chilber muet de stupeur, contempla la scène laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de jalousie et de rage. Son cœur se serra, des sueurs froides envahirent son corps. John. Il n'avait que John en tête. Il ne voulait que John. Il le voulait juste pour lui. Un violent sentiment l'envahit et cette fois il sut mettre un mot dessus. C'était l'amour.


End file.
